Performance and scalability of current silicon-based transistors is reaching fundamental limits despite the implementation of various enhancement techniques. Alternative semiconductor materials such as Ge and III-V semiconductors are being considered, but the ultra-thin body performance scalability of these relatively costly materials remains a challenge.